the_caspiean_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trio Role-Play Logs 11/8/16
Emerald PupSure **throws an apple* *7:23Anakin Jared*Catches it* **Tosses it at Asmo* *7:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Awkwardly lays sprawled on the ground.* *7:25Anakin Jared*Looks around the area* *7:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Messes with the odd locks of hair around my face.* *7:26Anakin Jared*Sniffs out for woodland critters* **Finds a squirrel running up to a tree* **Blows it off a tree for it to be thrown into another tree, killing it* *Welcome to the The Caspiean Tales Wikia chat *7:39Emerald Pup*tosses another apple somewhere* *7:39Anakin Jared*Goes to get the squirrel and takes it back to the trio* *7:40Emerald PupNo. *7:41Anakin JaredHmm? **Drops it* What? *7:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Gently takes the squirrel and trots off.* *7:57Anakin Jared*Watches Asmo walk away* *Need food, Skit? *7:57Emerald PupI'm a veg. **goes looking for a berry bush* *7:58Anakin JaredOh, well there's no dog food around, so. *7:59Emerald PupEw, dog food? No. *7:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*After walking a little ways away from the others, I start carefully skinning the squirrel.* *7:59Anakin Jared*Grins* *8:01Emerald PupThat processed garbage humans put a bow on and expect us to eat? Bleh. *8:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*After removing the skin, I start nibbling all the meat off of the bones.* *8:01Emerald Pup*starts sniffing around* *8:02Anakin JaredI wish there was a predator I could fight. *Lays down* *8:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*After eating 'til there's nothing but the bones left, I pick them all up and trot back to the others.* *8:04Emerald Pup*Listens to Anakin, and then gets an idea* *8:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Hopping back into view, I dig into the ground, gently assemble each bone in order in the hole, then gently pat the dirt down and bury the squirrel bones.* *8:04Emerald PupQuietly goes back the way I came in a large loop, hiding myself in the shrubs **Watches Anakin laying down and I scoot a little from the shrubs* **I then get down in a play bow, watch and wait for a second, and then I pounce on him* *8:05Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I lay sprawled out on top of the burial site.* *8:07Anakin Jaredbscmzs *ACK- *8:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Watches Skit pounce on Anakin, then I slowly crawl away, out of sight.* *8:08Anakin Jared*Paws Skit* *8:08Emerald PupI playfully nudge him **I playfully nudge him* (I'm not saying that) **Growling playfully I grab his ear* *8:09Anakin Jared(You're right, you're texting that) **Tries to push off lightly* *8:10Emerald Pup(Mhm) **Falls off dramatically^ **Gets down in a playbow and barks* *8:11Anakin Jared*Pounces* *8:12Emerald Pup*Paws nose* *8:12Anakin Jared*Paws at your nose back* *8:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZSurprise, mother flippers. :^) *Leaps on top of both of them.* *8:12Anakin JaredjaDNH *8:12Emerald PupASJDSKJL *8:12Anakin JaredAAAHHHHOHMYG- *8:12Emerald Pup*busts up laughing* *(OHMYGOSH REMEMBER WHEN ANAKIN DID THAT IN THAT OTHER ROLEPLAY) *8:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Yes. xD) *8:13Anakin Jared*Laughs along with Skit* *8:13Emerald Pup(But he like ACTUALLY SCARED US because he was like AFK the whole time) *8:13Anakin Jared(I wish we saved that. ;-;) *8:14Emerald Pup(...nO ;-;) *8:14Anakin Jared(*Cries violently on Skit*) *8:16Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Gently squeezes myself between them and nuzzles them both.* *8:17Anakin Jared*Nuzzles back* *8:17Emerald Pup*Nuzzles as well* *(drawdis) *8:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I can't. >_<) *8:18Anakin Jared(*CRIES HARDER*) *8:18Emerald Pup(Ayy it's okay I'll draw it when I can) *8:18Anakin Jared(:D) *8:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Huey's pen comes in tomorrow, I'm sure. He should be fit and better when it comes.) *8:20Anakin Jared(:DDD) *8:20Emerald Pup(mYSCHOOL) *(mYSCHOOLHASANARTMAGAZINE) *(Ittakesvisualartandwriting) *(aNDYOUCANSUBMITYOURWORKANDTHEYMIGHTADDITPERIODICALLY<333andtherearecontestsandscholarshipmoney) *8:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Luckyduck.) *8:21Anakin Jared *(c:_ *Emerald Pup has left the chat. *8:30Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Sighs softly, before laying down and sleeping.* *8:31Anakin Jared*Yawns* *Emerald Pup has joined the chat. *8:43Anakin Jared(Wb.) *8:43Emerald Pup*Curls up too* *(ISHALLDRAWDISWHENEVERICAN) *8:44Anakin Jared*Patrols around the trio*